You Deserve To Be Happy
by xxRebekahxx
Summary: A votre avis que se passerait il si un fantôme du passé revenait hanter la Nouvelle-Orléans et ses habitants, en particulier une certaine famille de vampires Originels. Se joindrait il au loups ou aux Originels? Sèmerait il le chaos ou ramènerait il la paix dans cette ville, déchirée par les guerres entre les êtres surnaturels?
1. Prologue

Salut tous le monde! Moi c'est xxRebekahxx et je suis une grande fan de The Vampire Diaries et donc de The Originals. J'ai déjà lus un certain nombre de fanfiction (en particulier sur les couples Klaroline et Kennett) mais cette fois j'ai eus envie d'écrire ma propre fiction un peu différente...je n'en dirait pas plus! Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Résumé:**

A votre avis que se passerait il si un fantôme du passé revenait hanter la Nouvelle-Orléans et ses habitants, en particulier une certaine famille de vampires Originels. Se joindrait il au loups ou aux Originels? Sèmerait il le chaos ou ramènerait il la paix dans cette ville déchirée par les guerres entre les êtres surnaturels?

**Prologue:**

Sortant gracieusement du train qui l'avait amené jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans, une jeune fille examinait d'un regard plein de remords, les alentours de la gare. En effet, cette ville lui avait offert le bonheur sur un plateau et n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésiter à le lui reprendre, la laissant ainsi entrevoir ce qu'aurai pu être une vie parfaite puis en la forçant à tous abandonner du jour au lendemain. Évidemment rien n'avait changé, les mêmes rues, les mêmes bâtiments... Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce décor, à première vu idéal, il y avait une odeur différente, une odeur ferreuse et âcre. Du sang. C'était comme si le sol en était imprégné. D'ailleurs le sourire carnassier qu'elle affichait à présent sans même sans rendre comte n'avait rien pour rassurer les deux jeunes sorcières qui la dévisageaient sans gène. Malgré les effluves qui irritées ses sens, la jeune fille continua son chemin, sa longue chevelure noire flottant derrière elle et ses grands yeux bleu azur étincelant d'une excitation non dissimulée. Elle était bien déterminer à retrouver ce qu'elle avait été forcé d'abandonner jadis.

Alors qu'elle flâner dans les rues, perdu dans ses pensées, elle se rendis comte que la ville étais littéralement infestée de loups garous et si peux de vampire en comparaisons. Quelque chose clochais cette fois c'était évident. En temps normal, une hybride comme elle aurait été remarquée à la seconde où elle aurait posé un pied en ville. Et là... rien, pas une remarque, tout juste des regards interrogateurs de temps à autre. La jeunes fille fronça les sourcils d'exaspération, comme une enfant à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon. Visiblement elle détestait passer inaperçus et encore plus à la Nouvelle-Orléans où, tous le monde ou presque, connaissaient l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Sans même sans rendre comte, elle avait attiré le regard d'une jeune sorcière.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un? L'interrogea d'un ton méfiant la jeune sorcière

-Oui, vous pouvez peut être m'aider? Répondit la belle hybride avec un sourire en coin

-Peut être, dit-elle froidement, et vous êtes...?

-Victoria. Rétorqua celle ci d'un ton machiavélique.

* * *

Je sais que c'était court mais le 1er chapitre sera plus long je vous le promet, à condition bien sur que ce prologue vous ai plus. N'hésiter surtout pas a me donner votre avis et vos suggestions pour que je puisse m'améliorer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

La sorcière pâlie et s'empressa de me répondre d'une voix tremblante

-Dé...Désolé je ne peux rien faire pour vous!

-Vraiment? Répondis-je menaçante

En une fraction de seconde je l'attrapai par le cou et la soulevai juste assez pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Elle m'attrapa le poignet de ses petites mains et serra de toutes ses forces à tel point que l'extrémité de ses doigts blanchirent. Cette gamine ne pouvait rien contre moi et encore moins à mains nues, alors pourquoi ne se servait elle pas des ses pouvoirs? Je resserrais donc d'avantage l'étreinte afin de provoquer une réaction chez la sorcière. Seulement cette dernière ne réagit pas. Je soufflais d'exaspération, sachant qu'il serait inutile de la torturer ou encore de la tuer. Plaquant mon regard dans le siens et lui ordonnai

-Tu vas raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer à toutes tes petites copines sorcières, et dit leur bien que je suis de retour et que je comte bien reprendre ce qui m'appartient!

Sur ce je la lâchais, la laissant retomber lourdement sur le sol, à genoux et se massant le cou. Sans même un regard vers ma victime, je repris mon chemin, souriant de toutes mes dents aux personnes qui s'étaient retournées devant mon «accrochage» avec la sorcière miniature. Je soupirais bruyamment comme pour me déconnecter de la réalité.

Après plus d'une demi heure de marche, je m'arrêtais et entrais dans le premier bar venue. Je m'installais à une table dans un coin de la pièce et commandais de quoi «boire». Alors que le serveur m'apportais mon verre, je lui arrachais des mains et le bus cul-sec! Sentant chaque gouttes du liquide ambré caresser ma gorge en feu.

J'étais affamé ou plutôt assoiffée. Avec tous ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais nourris qu'une seule fois mais pas assez pour me rassasier. Le serveur me dévisageait à présent, la bouche entrouverte comme pour poser une question. N'y prêtant pas attention, mon regard descendis le long de son cou jusqu'à son poignet. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, sentir chacune de ses pulsassions. Lentement, je l'attirais à moi, fixant ses pupilles noisettes des mes yeux azurs.

-Suis moi et ne cris pas. Murmurais-je d'une voix douce

Il s'exécuta et m'accompagna jusque derrière le bar. L'homme me regarda, l'air absent et bascula légèrement la tête sur le coter, découvrant ainsi parfaitement la peau pâle de son cou. Je m'approchai alors jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma victime. Je pus d'ors et déjà sentir mes crocs percer mes gencives et de fines veines violacées apparaître sous mes yeux. Cédant à la faim, je plantai mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Laissant couler le doux nectar le long de ma gorge.

Une fois me «repas» terminé, j'abandonnai ma victime dans une ruelle et repris mon chemin en me replongeant dans mes pensées presque instantanément. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire, après tous ce temps j'avais fini par les retrouver, dans cette ville que j'avais dû fuir il y a si longtemps.

De tous les endroits que j'ai pus visiter dans ma longue existence, la Nouvelle-Orléans m'étais apparus comme une évidence pour commencer mes recherches. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée! En effet, cela faisait à peine quelques heures que j'étais arrivé en ville et pourtant j'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs sorcières qui connaissaient les Mikaelson. A ma grande surprise, ces dernières n'avaient en aucun cas l'air effrayées, au contraire, elles semblaient s'être habituées à vivre avec une famille de vampires surpuissants et potentiellement dangereux pour elles. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de très important en mon absence pour que des sorcières supportent la présence de vampires.

Je décidais de faire comme si de rien était, du moins pour l'instant. Retrouvant toute ma détermination et chassant ces questions de mon esprit, je commençais donc à marcher en direction du manoir.

Je marchais depuis déjà quelques minutes et je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette de la demeure dans laquelle j'avais tellement de souvenirs.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir le gigantesque portail en fer forgé, un vampire me barra le passage. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

-Marcel! Sifflais-je

-Tiens, tiens, tiens! Qu'avons nous là? Ironisa t-il. Je te croyais déjà morte et enterrée!

\- Désolé de te décevoir! Mais comme tu peux le constater, je suis bien vivante.

-Seulement...j'ai le regret de te dire, ma jolie, que tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici.

-Ah vraiment? Pourt...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, que le portail s'ouvrit violemment, faisant se retourner Marcel au passage. Sachant pertinemment qui s'était déplacé pour m'ouvrir, je me raidis, mes jambes refusaient d'avancer.

-Que se passe t-il Marcellus? Grogna l'individu

Marcel ne répondis pas, se contentant de me désigner d'un signe de la tête.

-Victoria...? Dit il en s'étranglant presque de surprise.

-Bonjour Nicklaus.

* * *

Et voilà le 1er chapitre! Un peu plus long et avec un peu plus d'actions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer!


	3. Chapter 2

Premièrement je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre! Je n'avais plus aucune inspiration, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^-^. Sur ce bonne lecture et je rappelle que Tvd et To ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

-Ce…C'est impossible… Tu ne peux pas être vivante… Tu es morte sous mes yeux! Dit-il, toujours figé et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Klaus dans cet état, il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. Je savais qu'il serrai étonné de me voir, j'ai dus le laisser croire à ma mort pendant des décennies… Mais de là à penser que je suis une imposture, je ne pus cacher ma déception. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, à présent je le sais, mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

-Non, mon cœur… Commençais-je d'une voix douce. C'est moi, c'est vraiment moi.

Il grogna, les mâchoires serrées. J'appréhendais malgré tout sa réaction, devoir l'abandonner a était la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai dus faire de toute ma longue vie, je savais qu'il m'en voudrait. J'espérais seulement, que lui non plus, n'avais pas cessé de m'aimer.

Niklaus m'attrapa par le poignet, sans grande délicatesse et me tira jusqu'au salon de sa demeure. Soit dit en passant, la décoration n'avait pas vraiment changée. Arrivé dans la pièce, il me libéra. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se servie un verre d'alcool et « m'invita » si l'on peut dire à m'assoir. En vérité il me l'avait plutôt ordonné.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Reprit- il en me fixant intensément. Qui que tu sois, je ne te poserais pas la question une 2e fois, qui es-tu?

Bonne nouvelle ! S'il pensait vraiment que je mentais, je serais déjà morte.

-Je ne t'ai pas mentis, c'est moi! Victoria! Dis-je en me levant brusquement du sofa. Je t'en prie, crois-moi… Ce soir -là où nous avons fuis Mikael, nous devions nous rejoindre à la sortie de la ville, seulement je n'y suis jamais allée. Non pas par choix, mais parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que vous soyez en sécurité, loin de moi.

-Pardonne mon scepticisme, mais je ne crois pas que la femme que tu sembles prendre un malin plaisir à imiter soit réellement en face de moi. Dit-il avec un petit rire ironique. Mais je dois bien avouer que tes tentatives désespérées pour me convaincre sont plutôt amusantes. Alors je t'en prie, prouve le moi.

Il se leva calmement attendant ma réponse. Je devais réfléchir et vite, quelque chose de personnel, que je suis la seule à connaitre…

-Très bien. Soufflais-je après un court instant de réflexion. Le jour de notre rencontre, lorsque Rebekah m'a ramener ici. J'étais jeune, épuisée et couverte de sang, mais toi…Toi tu n'y a pas prêté attention, tu m'a tout de suite prise sous ton aile. Tu m'as enseigné à contrôler ma malédiction, tu m'as même présenté à tout le monde comme étant ta protégée. Dis-je sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire nostalgique. Grâce à toi, à vous, j'avais l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose, une famille.

Il se tut, attendant que je termine mon récit. Seulement je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, il savait que c'était moi mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Je devais être direct.

-Et puis un jour. Repris-je. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, le jour de mon 18e anniversaire, tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux… Une promesse. Une promesse réciproque, d'être toujours l'à l'un pour l'autre, de s'aimer chaque jour « plus qu'hier mais moins que demain ». Dis-je en le citant.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Étonnant, je ne pleurais jamais, cependant cette fois je n'avais rien pu faire pour la retenir. Il me fixait puis en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva devant moi. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je pouvais sentir son souffle, son odeur. Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué ! Tout chez lui m'avait manqué. C'était comme si je revenais subitement à la vie. Il essuya une autre larme qui s'était glissée en dehors de mes paupières du revers de la main. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson en sentant le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Puis avec une douceur, il colla son front au miens.

-Tu es encore plus belle que le jour où je t'ai perdu… Murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Voila! J'attends vos critiques avec impatience. Je posterais surement le prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines (cours obligent!).


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir! Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt cette semaine j'espère que sa vous fais plaisir! Je ne peux rien promettre surtout en ce moment, mais je vais essayer de poster les chapitres à peut près régulièrement. Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. J'attends vos avis! ^-^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Nous restèrent ainsi, blotties dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant un long moment. Profitant simplement de ce geste. Seulement, comme tout bon moment, il doit se finir.

-KLAUS ! Cria une voix féminine que je ne connaissais pas.

Nik grogna contre mon cou, et se détacha de moi à contre cœur. Lorsque une jeune femme brune, ni complètement louve ni complètement vampire, entra dans la pièce. Elle semblait contrariée.

-Ah enfin ! Tu pourrais répondre non ? Elle souffla d'exaspération avant de poser les yeux sur moi, puis sur Klaus qui avait enroulé son bras autour de ma taille.

-Qui c'est ? Fini-t-elle par demander toujours aussi contrarié pour je ne sais quelle raison.

J'arquais un sourcil en entendant sa remarque. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

-Hayley… Arrête de crier tu veux ? Je te rappelle que mon ouïe, comme la tienne d'ailleurs, est sur-développée. Dit-il en se massant les tempes. Et que les choses soient claires. Reprit Nik froidement. Si tu es encore en vie c'est à cause de mon frère, alors tu as tout intérêt à surveiller ton langage ou je ne serais pas toujours aussi clément !

Elle serra les mâchoires mais ne répliqua pas. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque je l'interpellai.

-Hayley, Hayley Marshall c'est ça? Dis-je sans pouvoir complètement cacher mon dégoût.

-C'est ça. Répondit-elle en ne se retournant qu'à moitié.

-Tu es « l'amie » de Lockwood, celle qui lui a permis de briser l'asservissement, entre autres choses…

Niklaus me regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné que je sois au courant de beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait. Il sourit ensuite en comprenant que j'avais déjà tenté de le retrouver. Evidemment que j'avais déjà retrouvé sa piste, pour qui me prenait-t-il ? Je rougis légèrement en sentant son regard tendre et même protecteur sur moi.

-Tu connais Tyler ? Fit-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique, sans même remarquer l'allusion au fait qu'ils aient été plus que des amis, au détriment d'une autre.

-En quelque sorte. Pour des raisons personnelles, je devais comprendre comment il avait pu briser son asservissement à Klaus en si peu de temps, enfin cela ne te regarde pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi c'était d'une tristesse ! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'Originel qui se trouvait à présent juste derrière moi, rit à ma remarque. Mais Hayley, elle ne rigolait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nik, comme si il était censé la défendre, pourquoi le devrait-il ? Ce dernier ne daigna même pas la regarder. Elle fit alors demi-tour prête à partir.

-Ah au fait Klaus, Hope est réveillée, tu pourrais au moins aller la voir. Cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Elle est dans sa chambre.

Hope ? Qui est ce ? Sa petite amie actuelle ? La femme qui m'a remplacée ? Non. Je devais arrêter d'imaginais ce genre de choses. Mon cœur se serra à ces pensées, c'était comme si j'étais en train de mourir et qu'un éléphant c'était assis sur ma poitrine pour m'étouffer. Je me retournais alors vers mon premier amour, comme pour me réconforter, mais malheureusement il avait pâlit, et serrait fortement son verre dans sa main. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

-Qui est Hope ? Murmurais-je, presque pour moi-même.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter _love… _Commença lentement l'hybride, bien trop lentement. A vrai dire j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait à une enfant.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux, autant pour me rassurer que pour lui. Il commença son récit en commençant par m'expliquer avec plus ou moins de détail sa venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans, sans m'en dire plus sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter Mystic Fall's... Étrange. Il continua malgré tout sur sa lancé, en passant par ses retrouvailles avec Esther et Mikael, sa guerre puis sa victoire contre Marcel et pour finir il m'apprit avec un sourire timide, que Kol était en vie, même s'il n'était pas dans son vrai corps. Je dus sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une vague de souvenirs m'envahissais. Car oui, aussi étonnant que sa puisse paraitre, le cadet des frères Mikealson m'avait été d'un soutien presque indispensable dans les moments difficiles, et c'était révélé être un véritable ami. Aussi je n'avais jamais réellement pardonné Nik pour lui avoir planté une dague dans le cœur, à plusieurs reprises. Mais c'est une bien longue histoire pour un autre jour.

-Il y a encore une chose. Reprit-il. Je comprendrais très bien que tu m'en veuille, que tu t'en aille de nouveau même…

-Nik, tu m'inquiète là. Et puis tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais plus seul.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front en souriant avant de d'expirer bruyamment.

-La personne dont parlait Hayley, Hope. Reprit-il, puis, marqua une courte pause. C'est mon enfant, ma fille.

Je descendis de ses genoux et m'assis à côté de lui, à bonne distance. J'étais tout simplement figé, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. C'était insupportable.

-Sache que je ne ressens rien pour cette louve, elle n'était qu'un outil pour arriver à mes fins, tu es la seule que j'aime et que j'aimerais à jamais. Ce n'était pas censé être possible! Ce n'était pas censé arriver… Il murmura ces derniers mots avec un mélange de profonde souffrance et de peur qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…Je crois.

J'avais du mal à respirer. Les murs se rapprochaient et m'oppressaient. Je me dirigeais prudemment vers la porte d'entrée, je ne comptais pas partir mais simplement trouver un endroit où je serais seule avec moi-même pendant quelques heures, le temps de digérer tout ça.


End file.
